


Siren

by thebatman06



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little mermaid au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren

Finn swam up to the surface and sat on the rock. He liked to watch the ships as they sailed by. He did not delight in drowning the men aboard. He longed for freedom and to be among the humans.   
Finn jumped off the rock, he swam so that he could get a closer look. He climbed up the ship and looked onto the deck. He saw five human men and one woman . They were all dancing around and one of the men was sitting on a chair with a strange instrument.   
Finn closed his eyes and just let the man's voice fill him.   
Finn almost forgot where he was. He heard someone clear their throat and he turned around. It was fn-8822. "There you are,wait why aren't you on your rock singing?" Finn shrugged. Go back to your rock phasma still wants us sinking these ships." Finn sighed "I want more out of my life." "I have to get back." fn-8822 said.   
The sky got dark and Finn heard thunder and seen the waves started to crash against the ship,rocking it back and forth violently. Finn started swimming towards the human, once he got to him he wrapped his arm around him he swam to the surface and got the man to sand.   
Finn remember he saw a book on how to save a human.   
He placed his lips on the man and breathed life into him.   
Finn Sat up when the man opened his eyes. Finn made to leave and the man grabbed his wrist. "Wait,can I get my rescuer's name at least?" He asked.   
"fn-2187" he said. "That's not a name." The guy said. "How about finn?"   
"I like that." Finn said smiling.   
"Whoa your not human?" The guy said.   
"I'm a siren." Finn said. "My siblings,they like drowning ships." "That's rough."   
"What's your name?" Finn asked.   
"Poe."he said." Captain Poe Dameron"   
They heard barking and Finn jumped.  
"It's ok,it's just my dog bb." Poe said.  
"I don't feel well,I have to go" Finn said.   
"Are you ok?"Poe asked standing up.  
"I need to get back in the water."Finn said.  
Poe lifted Finn into his arm. The siren was beautiful Poe thought to himself.   
His brown skin felt silky smooth and the siren smelled like coconuts.   
Poe thought finn's orange tail was beautiful and complimented his skin.   
The merman also had seashells adorning his neck. Poe walked into the sea and let go of the merman.   
"I never got a chance to thank you,for saving me." Poe said.   
"It was nothing."Finn said."I would love to hear you sing again."   
"If I see you out here again I would love to sing for you again." Poe said.   
Finn kissed Poe and then whispered in his ear." I can't wait to see you again." Then like that he was in the ocean.   
Poe walked back onto the beach where bb,Jessika, and Commander nova were waiting for him.   
They fussed over but he assured them that he was ok.   
That night in the castle as he laid in his bed, the young merman was all the Prince could think of.


End file.
